


At first Glance

by HelluvaWriter



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaWriter/pseuds/HelluvaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra Hawke's first time seeing Sebastian Vael</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first Glance

The air was warm and the sun shone bright as Kendra, Bethany and Varric walked through the Hightown market.

“I don’t see why we have to wait for Avaline?” Bethany chirped as she ran her hands over a beautiful robe they could never afford. “We just need to give the amulet to the elves. We don’t need a full accompaniment.”

Kendra was looking over the prices of the robes, thinking how much she wished to get Bethany something with better protection. “Yes it should be simple, but you never know what can happen. I would rather be prepared. It’s to keep you safe “ she nudged her in the side.

“you worry too much Hawke” Bethany sighed

“No point in arguing sunshine.” Varric walked over from talking to worthy about buying some runes “She’s as protective as they come”

“Make fun all you want, it’s for you too. I love having both of you at my back, but I like someone else to help me watch yours.” she smiled at the dwarf. he hadn’t been in their lives for long but Kendra already wondered how she got by without him

“Come on, we can go check the Chanter's board see i anything good as been put up” She looped an arm through Bethany’s to walk up the steps towards the chantry

as they walked into the courtyard they could see a bit of commotion by the board. A chantry sister was yelling at a rather handsome man

“do you hear that voice, and that accent” Kendra purred at Bethany

“Starkhaven then. I wonder what this is all about” Varric answered

“Let's go talk to him” Kendra smiled

“Calm yourself” Bethany was laughing at her

“”Fine I’ll put away my big sword” Kendra laughed back then the two of them fell to laughing fits

“Carver use to get so mad at you when you made the joke” Bethany gave her best Carver imitation “Come on Hawk, do you have to” they both laughed “I miss him” Bethany signed

“Me too Bethy” Kendra wiped away a tear before it could fall

The handsome man was yelling back“What happened to my family was murder” he turned from the sister he was yelling at and stomped past them. Dark skin, beautiful blue eyes, Kendra could barely keep her mouth shut

“Not putting your sword away Hawke?” Varric gave her a wink.

“Maker, no” she whispered “What do you think happened to his family?” she turned to watch him leave

“Well the posting is still up, let's go see before the Grand Cleric takes it down” Varric walked over to the board

“That was the Grand Cleric, I’ve never seen her before.” Bethany was right behind them

Varric pulled down the post down from the arrow that held it in place. “Seems he is a Prince of Starkhaven, his family has been assassinated and he wants someone to take down Flint company”

“A prince?” Varric handed the parchment to Bethany. “A princely reward, that could be enough on it’s own. What do you think Kendra? Kendra? HAWK?” Bethany yelled to get her attention

“They killed his family. I don’t care what the offer is, were helping” She was looking out towards where he had left “no one should lose family like that.”

“Well sunshine” Varric smiled at Bethany “Looks like she found another cause”

“Yes she has. Come on Hawk, I’m sure Aveline is off by now.” Bethany stepped forward and slipped an arm around her.

“you're right, we have an amulet to return, we can help handsome princes later.” she smiled down at her sister. “I bet Avaline is waiting for us, grumbling under her breath that were not there. “

“I am sure you’re right, Let's go then” They walked off to meet Avaline but the man with the lost family clung to Kendra's mind.


End file.
